erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Inuzuka, Gitai
Gitai has white hair that wraps around his head with dark brown eyes to compliment it. He normally wears a gray jacket with black detailings over a white tee-shirt. Like the majority of his clan, he bearts the red fang markings on both sides of his face, as well as a silver dog tag, with the Inuzuka Clan's symbol on the front, and Konohagakure's on the back. Gitai stands at about six feet, and has an avarage weight for someone his size and age. Personality Gitai is a very "anti-social" person as he doesn't enjoy speaking to others, and mostly prefers to be around his dog, Byakurou. He has a kinder personality after one has gained his trust, however this can be more difficult than one may think. The man acts with great compassion when it comes to dogs of any breed, and is willing to recklessly leap in harm's way if anything were to ever endanger a hound, whether it is his own ninkin or not, although Byakurou often scolds him when he does this. Despite all of this, due to his clan roots, he had developed an inseparable relationship with his ninkin, and would be willing to suffer great pain, or even give his life if it meant that he could save Byakurou, and he is certain that the feeling between them is mutual. In his mind, nothing comes before this, and he would not hesitate to prove that one should not attempt to ever harm his partner. History Gitai was born into the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, and from the time he was able to eat solid foods, his parents were always away on different missions and such required of them as shinobi. He was born smaller and weaker than most babies should have been, and this caused him to grow much slower as well as be shorter than most of the people of his generation. This difference in physical strength had left Gitai being outcasted away from the rest of his clan, and classmates, and he was mocked for it. At the time however, Gitai didn't understand what they meant when they called him a runt and went about normally. At the age of seven, he was cornered by two of his cousins, who had alreayd received their ninkin, seeing that they were both nearly two years older than he was. They'd trapped him and made fun of him using names that they heard their parents use to mock the small inuzuka. He'd started to cry as they backed him closer to the wall, but luckily his own mother had been in the other room and heard all of the commotion, and burst inside, causing the other boys to flee, not wanting to face the wrath of a woman protecting her child. Thus, his mother decided to take him out for his favorite meal, Konohagakure Steak, in order to get his spirits up again, but as he was leaving, he couldn't help but overhear other Inuzuka children being praised on the growth of their dog companions. Although unscheduled, it wouldn't be must longer until he received his own partner [http://erashinobionline.wikia.com/wiki/Byakurou Byakurou ], and starting attending ninja school, where he didn't make very many friends, and only had average scores throughout his entire time attending school, certainly not being a genius of any sort, but his academy life was a happy part, due to him having his partner through both the easy parts and the tough ones as well. Category:People